


Fanfiction?

by bill_hader_is_perfect



Category: Barry - Fandom, Bill Hader - Fandom, Real life - Fandom, SNL - Fandom, Stefon - Fandom, hbo - Fandom
Genre: Bill Hader - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Light Smut, Missing your boyfriend Bill, Phone Sex, Sex, Smut, Trip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bill_hader_is_perfect/pseuds/bill_hader_is_perfect
Summary: Bill is off on a trip to film his new season of Barry, and you miss him a lot.
Relationships: Bill Hader & You, Bill Hader/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Married Life

You and the love of your life Bill Hader had been married for about a year and a half now. Bill was truly the perfect man for you, he was hot, funny, and just your best friend in the whole world. You were a writer on SNL the year you and Bill met. He was so enthralling to talk to and be around, and you loved when he would help you read through his sketches. You had been together for about 2 years before he asked you to marry him, and when he did you immediately said yes. 

Bill had been married before and had 3 wonderful daughters from it. You and his ex-wife Maggie became friends when Bill and you had first started dating. You are both nothing but respectful towards each other. The girls loved you, and you loved being a part of their lives. Maggie and you had planned movie nights for the girls and you and Bill would catch up with her and have a wonderful time together. 

Bill had a trip coming up and when he would have to leave for a prolonged amount of time the girls would go and stay with Maggie. Leaving you in the house alone. You knew when you married him that there would be summers where you barely saw Bill, but you knew he was doing what he loved, and you loved him for it. 

The nights in the house when he was gone were lonely, but he always called you immediately after he was done filming or directing for the day. You had wonderful conversations about what the filming day was like, and if it was late enough at night you knew you were in for a nice treat of phone sex, or a bunch of tired ‘I love yous’ from a long day ending with him falling asleep on the other side of the phone. You would go to sleep to this and be comforted by just the sound of his breathing. 

Bill was getting ready for another trip to go and film. He had created and helped direct, write, and act, in a hit show called Barry. Season 3 was coming and you knew you would only see him for a week out of each of the three months they were shooting. You were helping him pack three suitcases of things for the three months he was gone. 

“I’m so excited that Season 3 is actually going to happen,” Bill told you with a smile. “I really didn’t think the show would make it this far.” You were folding his dress shirts and putting them in his dress clothes suitcase. You smiled back and said, “I’m so happy for you, Bill. I can’t wait to see the new season.” He stopped folding for a moment and looked at you with a sad smile, “I’m really going to miss you though, Y/N.” You stopped folding to a hugged into his chest and said, “I’m going to miss you too, I love you so much. But I understand that this is part of your job, and this is your dream, so don’t miss me to much.” He hugged you tighter not wanting to let go. Finally he said, “Your so supportive and understanding towards me I don’t deserve it.” You released from the hug and gave him a soft quick kiss on the lips. “It’s not like I won’t hear your voice, we call a lot, we are quite good at long distance when it is long distance.” He smiled sweetly at your words of reassurance and support. 

You finished packing everything up, and it was all ready to go for the flight he had the next morning. You and Bill decided to have one last movie night before he left and you wouldn’t see him tell the next month. You cuddled into him, ate your popcorn and treasured the final moments before he had to leave for his job.

When the movie was over he carried you to bed, you had fallen asleep watching the movie with him. You woke up briefly while he was carrying you. “I’m going to miss this,” you whispered, and then fell asleep in his arms. He laid you down on the bed and cuddled himself into you. “I’m going to miss this too,” he whispered back, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. What's This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out for dinner with a friend, and tells you about something that might be able to help you from missing Bill so much.

It had been about a month since Bill had been gone and you missed him like crazy. Sure you had your nightly phone calls with him, but it wasn’t the same at all. You thought if you got out of the house for a bit and hang out with a friend, it would make missing him a little easier. You called your friend Kristen Wiig and made plans for dinner. You put on a cute little black dress Bill had got you for some casual date nights the two of you shared. You got in your taxi and headed out to Kristen’s choice of dinner. 

The cab pulled up to a restaurant called ‘Superiority Burger’ and you let yourself out of the cab. You saw Kristen waving at you around the entrance of the restaurant. You smiled at her and waved back. “Hiii Y/N!” Kristen said, “I haven’t seen you in like forever! How have you been?” You gave her a smile and said, “I’ve been good, just missing Bill a lot right now, but how are you doing? We really haven’t seen each other since my wedding!” 

You and Kristen began catching up as you both headed inside the restaurant. The hostess greeted you both and Kristen told them you wanted a table for two. She lead you to a little table and told you the waiter would be right with you. “So how’s married life?” Kristen asked you. You smiled and told her, “You know when we first got married, I was worried that we would be burnt out from each other at this point, which he knows cause I told him this. But we really aren’t burnt out from each other, in fact I think I’m more in love with him than I was when I married him.” 

“That’s the fairytale, isn’t it,” she said with a smile. “It really is,” you told her, “but it’s not like I’m just telling you this to make it sound like a one, I just really am more in love with him than I could ever imagine.” Your waiter came and got your drink orders. Kristen asked, “How is it when he’s away for so long? It must be hard.” You gave her a small sad smile, nodded, and said, “It is hard, but he calls me almost every night, and the nights he doesn’t it’s usually because its been a long shooting day. I do miss him a lot, I miss sleeping next to him, and other you know, sexy things.” She laughed a little and said, “You guys don’t do phone sex or anything?” You slightly laughed at her question and said, “We do, but it’s not til late most of the time, and sometimes I’m in the mood, and I can’t do anything about it, since I believe porn is cheating.”

The waiter came back and gave you both your drinks. You, a coke and rum, and Kristen a Mailibu sunset. You ordered your burgers, two Superioty Burgers and you waiter went and took your order to the kitchen. “Well,” Kristen began, “if you believe porn is cheating, I may have an idea of a good alternative for you.” You laughed a little and asked, “What is it?” She replied, “Do you know what fanfiction is?” You laughed out loud and said, “Yeah, but I thought it was only about like fictional characters from books and movies.” Kristen shook her head with wide eyes, “Well, Kate was telling me about how a fan had told her that she should take a look at Archive Of Our Own, this fanfiction website and see if there was any fanfiction about her. She did and she was shocked. A lot of it is super sexual, just look for anything that says smut, and that is basically porn, but you read it.” 

You asked her, “How do you know there is fanfiction about Bill?” She laughed and said, “Well, I looked up my name and a bunch of fanfiction came up about Bill and I being together and all this stuff, so then out of curiosity I looked up his name and a bunch came up with smut in the description.” You laughed and said, “Maybe, I’ll check it out.” Your burgers came and you and Kristen devoured them hungrily. You continued to catch up and talk about where your careers had lead you. When you were finished you made plans to meet up when Bill got back so you could all catch up together.

You got in a Taxi and headed back to your apartment. You looked at your phone and saw a text from Bill;  
Can’t call tonight, shooting is going late. I love you so much, call me in the morning. <3

You let out a sigh, and wished you could hear his sexy voice telling you to do dirty things to yourself. You arrived at your apartment, and went and changed into your pajamas. You laid down on your bed and grabbed your laptop. ‘Maybe I’ll give this fanfiction thing a try,’ you thought. You typed into the browser archiveofourown.org, you clicked the search bar and typed Bill Hader. You saw that around 224 stories had come up. You clicked on a fic called Emerald Dress by ohmygodimagines. 

It was perfect for the itch you had, for Bill. Him tearing off your clothes as well as funny moments that were exactly Bill. You pulled down your pajama bottoms and closed your eyes as you thought about what he would do to you. “Bill”, you moaned as you rubbed yourself and felt your panties becoming wet. 

“Y/N?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Emerald Dress, it's one of my favorite fics, I decided to use it as the fanfiction in reference because it is so good. This is not me bashing their work, I am simply appreciating how good it is. If you haven't read it yet, please go read Emerald Dress, it's about being with Bill on the night of the Emmys it really is perfect!


	3. What are you doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said your name, what will they think when they see what you are doing?

“Y/N?” you heard a familiar voice say. You jumped and slammed your laptop shut to see Bill standing in the doorway with a duffle bag across his chest, and a confused look on his face. “Bill, Oh my god, I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight. Oh my god, you’re here.” Bill looked gave you a small, but still confused smile. “What were you doing on your laptop? Were you watching porn, I thought you said porn was cheating.” You’re eyes widened and realized what he thought, you quickly told him. “No, no it wasn’t porn, I promise. It’s actually kind of embarrassing but I’ll show you anyway.” He sat his bag down on the bed and came over to your side of the bed. He put an arm around your waist and kissed your cheek. You smiled at the feeling of his touch.

You opened your laptop to show him the fanfiction site and explained to him about what it was. He slightly laughed and then asked, “Can I read the one you were reading?” You giggled a bit and handed him your laptop. He began to read Emerald Dress, the story you had been reading. When he was finished he looked at you and laughed and said, “So you missed me that much?” You nodded and laughed at yourself for even looking up the fanfiction.

“Did you like the story? I thought it was really good,” you told Bill, wanting to see his response to reading something so dirty about himself. “The story was good, he replied, however it is a little weird since I’m reading it about myself and I don’t know if the writer was like underage or something which is also a little weird.” You chuckled a little bit and nodded, “I understand,” you said and then it was like it suddenly hit you. “Wait, how are you able to be here tonight? I thought shooting was going late tonight.” 

He chuckled and said, “Well Alec and I decided to give everyone a week off, because we had been writing and shooting and working so hard that we felt everyone deserved it. Also, I missed you, so I kept pushing that we should have a week off every now and then.” You laughed out loud at this and kissed him sweetly feeling his lips on his made you feel all the feelings that you needed right at that moment. He pulled you on top of him so that you were straddling and facing him. He kissed you more deeply and more passionately than the last kiss, and his hands began to travel under your shirt. 

“I have to warn you,” he said between kisses, “I’m very tired. However, I have the hottest image in my mind of you rubbing yourself and moaning my name, and I think I need to help you out.” He flipped you over so you were laying on the bed. He began to kiss you down your body, between your breasts, to the top of your sweatpants. With both hands, he pulled your pants and panties off of you with one movement. You moaned when he lightly began to rub your clit. He continued to do this to you as he traveled back up to kiss you once more and say, “I love you so much, and I missed you so much.” You moaned back a muffled, “I love you too.”

He traveled back down your body and began to lick your clit. You moaned, “Bill, please, more, don’t stop. Ohhhh my god.” And then as abruptly as it started, it ended. “Bill,” you moaned, “please keep going.” You looked down between your legs to see, Bill asleep. You laughed out loud, when you saw this sight. You woke him up carefully and said, “Bill I think you should go brush your teeth and then we can go to sleep.”

Realizing what had happened he began to apologize, “I’m so sorry, I’m literally the worst.” But you just smiled and said, “Shhhh, there’s nothing to be sorry about, your literally tired not the worst.” He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he came back out you were laying in bed waiting to wrap your arms around him and cuddle him tightly. “Thank you for letting me sleep,” he whispered. “Of course,” you said, “I love you, and I wouldn’t make you do something if you couldn’t do it.” He muttered something incoherent and you just wrapped him in your arms and fell asleep holding him, smiling and loving that he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is not bashing anyones work, this is more like a shoutout for their work. This is just what I think Bill would say if he read anyones fanfiction. Please go read Emerald Dress!


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Bill returns.

The next morning you decided to get up early and make Bill breakfast in bed. You made his favorite French toast, with hash browns and an apple. Around 10 am you brought the breakfast to him. “Hey, Bill, good morning my love, I made something for you,” you said in a soft voice. He opened his eyes groggily, and then he smiled a small smile when the smell of a fresh breakfast hit him. “Aw Y/N, you didn’t have to do this, I love you so much,” he said slightly yawning. 

You handed him the tray when he sat up, and he took his fork and took the first bite of the French toast. “Mmmm, these are really good, I’ve missed your cooking,” he told you with a smile. You got up on the bed next to him and put your head on his shoulder. You sat like this for a moment and then said, “I’ve missed you, I’ve missed every part of you,” you gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he turned and looked at you with a small smile. “I know it’s hard,” he began, “but I just want to thank you for being so supportive of me while I film.” You smiled a sweet smile at him and said, “Of course, I love you, and this is just the hard part, but I love when you are able to come back and see me for at least a little bit.”   
He finished his breakfast and went to sit it on the bedside table. “I’ve got that Bill, I can take it back out to the kitchen,” you told him, not wanting him to leave the bed. “Are you sure Y/N? I don’t want you to feel like my personal servant.” You chuckled and said, “I’m sure, I just don’t want you to get out of bed yet.” Bill smiled, and snuggled himself back under the covers. You took his tray and breakfast plate out, and quickly washed everything, and then washed your hands and came back to the bedroom. 

You walked in to Bill giving you puppy eyes. “Come cuddle with me babe,” he said, “I’ve missed you!” You jumped in on your side of the bed, he immediately put a protective arm around your waist and pulled you toward him so you were up against his chest. He kissed your neck and you felt a shiver down your spine. “So, fanfiction, huh?” He asked you. You lightly chuckled and said, “I was horny, Kristen suggested it, you were pretending to shoot, I missed you.” He laughed and said, “Well, I’m here now, and I promise I won’t fall asleep while I’m giving you head this time.” You laughed at his comment, “That was cute,” you told him. He rolled his eyes and said, “I felt so bad, and I still do.” 

“You are here,” you said to him, “I can feel you.” You rubbed your ass up against his cock, while the two of you were spooning. You could feel that he was very hard, and wanted you badly. When you rubbed your ass against his cock, you heard his breath hitch, and his grip around you became tighter. He began to lightly grind against you, when you had enough and flipped yourself over so he was on top of you, and you were laying down looking up at him. He dragged your sweatpants down and said, “I promise you this will be better than any fanfiction you’ll ever read.” 

He plunged two fingers deep inside you without any warning. You let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure. He pumped two fingers hard and fast in and out of you til you were about to explode. He added a third finger, and you came all over his hand. He pulled his fingers out of you and yanked his pants and boxers off revealing his hard, precum dripping cock. “Please,” you said, “I need that.” He picked you up and put you on the floor and said, “I need you to suck my cock before I can fuck you.” You looked up at him and said, “Yes, sir.” You took his cock in your mouth and began to deepthroat him. He started to throat fuck you, hard. You moaned around him as he continued to thrust into you. He pulled out of your mouth and picked you up and threw you on the bed. He looked deep into your eyes, and kissed you. “I love you,” he said, “I hope I’m not being too rough.” 

You smiled lustfully and said, “You’re not being too rough, I liked that sir.” He growled and positioned himself to you and thrusted into you completely, making you moan in pleasure. He thrusted slowly at first, kissing every inch of you, making love to you. He whispered I love yous as he thrusted into you making you feel good and feel him be so in love with you. You begged him to go harder and he began to lustfully fuck you making you scream and moan in pleasure. 

He finished inside you at the same to you came around his cock. He slowly pulled out and began to kiss you, and tell you how much he loves you. “That was amazing, I love you so much.” Bill said as he put his arms around you to spoon you. You laid there together for a little while and then you both got up and got a shower, so you could spend the rest of the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I've started a new job and am trying to find time to work and write, Chapter 5 coming soon! Thank you for being patient.


End file.
